Callisto Halkias
by larrysaurusrex
Summary: What if the famous Percy Jackson had competiton after the Titan War? Before TLH. Probably better than it sounds. :  :


**Disclaimer: I ****definitely don't own demigods or gods. I promise I don't. Although, that'd be AWESOME!**

If you think you have a hard life, I'd like for you to walk one day in my shoes. Actually, scratch that. You'd probably die if you walked in my shoes. I'm going to fast, though. To understand, you need to hear the story from the beginning. But, I have to warn you. My story is crazy, so you might want to pick and choose what you believe. Don't let anything I say keep you up at night. If you let it get to your head, don't blame me. I already warned you.

So, my name is Callisto Halkias. But, if you call me Callisto, I will literally have your head. People call me Calli. This nightmare started on my 13th birthday. I was at my school, on a field trip. We were at the Lincoln Memorial. My teacher, Mr. Jones , took us there to study the pillars. I knew something was up even then. Usually, Mr. Jones was the meanest person ever, especially to me. But, that day, he was looking at me with something like pity.

When my ADHD started acting up, I had to go do something else. So, after asking Mr. Jones, I walked inside. I walked around, thinking 'It would've been amazing to see people build this'. I touched everything. Until a bright light shone and I was forced to shade my eyes. A beautiful woman had appeared in front of me, and for some reason I had the urge to step up and kick her childishly.

"Who are you? How did you appear? What are you wearing?" Questions poured out of me like a waterfall. I realized that I was probably being rude, so I shut my mouth.

"I am Lady Hera. Queen of the gods, goddess of marriage." The strange woman said.

My first thought; 'Wow. How did she get so tall?' My second thought came out of my mouth. "Yeah, right. Just because you're all shiny and you appeared out of nowhere doesn't mean you're a mythical Greek goddess. If you're Hera, I'm Cleopatra." I said, not caring if I was being rude. This lady made me mad for some reason.

"Come on, Callisto Halkias. Don't be rude. You'll regret it." The shiny lady said. "If you're rebellious, you'll never make it past today." Oh my gosh. Is this phsyco-path seriously threatening me?

"Listen, lady, I don't know where you came from, or who you are, but here, you can get arrested for threatening someone, especially a kid." I said, a little crazed by my rudeness. "So, if I were you, I'd leave."

"And if I were you, I'd stop talking to me like that. Now, you only have 9 hours before Alexiou comes to get you. Say goodbye to everyone you love. You'll get some surprising news tonight, and you'll regeret talking to me that way. Goodbye, child." She smiled down at me for a moment, than disappeared. 'Whatever' I thought, walking outside. There, I was greeted by Mr. Jones, who said, "Where have you been? I allowed you inside for 5 minutes, and you are in there for 10! Care to share what you were doing!" I had to bite my cheek so I wouldn't laugh.

"Oh, you know. I was reading some of the things that were in there. This and that and such." I said, trying to walk past him.

"Oh, sure. Tell me, who appeared before you?" Mr. Jones questioned, catching my arm. "Zeus? Athena? Poseidon? Hephastus? Who?" I looked at him, shocked that he knew. But, it wasn't Mr. Jones anymore. He was an amazingly gorgeous guy who had red sunglasses on. He was wearing a black muscule shirt, and black jeans. Strapped to his thigh was a huge hunting knife. He looked like he belonged on a Harley Motorcycle. In a moment I knew he was Ares. He made me want to slap him, slap myself, and be mad at the world.

"Your mother." I said icily. "Hera." I tugged on my arm and it came out of his grasp. I touched the necklace around my neck. It was a black and white beaded necklace with a shark tooth. I've had it as long as I could remember. It always made me feel safer.

"Don't joke with me, Callisto. Who was it?" Ares said, taking off his sunglasses. I turned away. In the Greek myths (which I guess aren't really myths), if you looked into Ares' eyes, you'd have the urge to hurt people. I swallowed my fears, and turned to him, my glare strong.

"It really was your mother. She must be so proud. A war god for a son. How nice." I know it's daring, but I am mad.

He looked at me, amused. Then, he snatched my arm, and next thing I knew, I was floating in the sky, towards the Empire State Building.


End file.
